Like a Rainbow
by The Pudding Fiend
Summary: Before Trickster's Queen. "Make a wish, Dunevon." Taybur knew what he wanted to wish for, but he knew that it could never be.


DISCLAIMER: I don't the Tortall universe or anything to do with it.

Takes place shortly before Trickster's Queen begins.

I know that Taybur has other duties, but I think that he always makes sure to spend as much time with Dunevon as possible. Er, do people wish on rainbows?

* * *

Taybur wiped his forehead with a ragged cloth, exhaling slowly. The sun had risen, radiant streaks of colour painting the morning sky. He and his men had risen before dawn, as was their custom, to train. They had drilled long and hard, with Taybur alternating between barking orders and getting into it himself. It wouldn't do for the captain of the illustrious King's Guard to slack off. Taybur was a man that led by example; after all, soldiers were far more likely to obey a man they respected than a man that they scorned.

A distant bell clanged, marking the beginning of a new day. Men trickled out, heading to a quick bath and meal before duty began. Taybur hummed quietly, idly following. He could afford to take his time. The king wouldn't be up for several more hours, anyhow.

---()---

The luxurious room was silent, save for the occasional snuffle. The toys had been picked up and tucked away; clothes neatly folded and laundered. A gigantic, canopy bed occupied a good portion of the room, its surface piled high with various stuffed animals. A tiny lump rested in the middle of the enormous bed, a head of mussed curls poking out. Taybur carefully sat on the edge of the bed, smiling softly. Dunevon's chubby cheeks were flushed slightly, his mouth open. He clutched a tattered bear to his body, blank glass eyes staring. Taybur gently stroked Dunevon's hair, his large hand nearly dwarfing the boy's head.

"Your majesty, it's time to get up. It's almost time for breakfast," Taybur said, gently shaking his king. Dunevon murmured something softly, burrowing deeper into the blanket. "Come on, your majesty, wake up now." The boy king muttered again, slightly louder this time. Taybur bent his head down so he could hear.

"'M not a majesty. I'm a Dunevon. _He's_ a majesty." Dunevon held out his stuffed bear in Taybur's general direction, his eyes resolutely scrunched shut. "Majesty can go 'n do lessons while I play."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Why don't we take majesty for some breakfast, alright?" As Taybur was saying this, he was slowly pulling back Dunevon's covers. A sharp smell hit his nose. Dunevon, his eyes now open, stared guiltily at his pillow. He poked sullenly at 'Majesty's' glass nose, determinedly not looking at his guardian. Taybur sighed, pulling back the covers fully. A yellowish stain covered the bed, although none of the myriad of stuffed animals had been touched. Dunevon's nightgown had also been soaked through.

"Actually, why don't we take a bath first, hm? Then we can head off to eat." Taybur scooped up his charge, unmindful of the smell, heading towards the bath chamber. Dunevon struggled futilely for a moment, sagging when he tired.

"I'm not a baby! I can walk by myself!" Dunevon pouted. He attempted to squirm out of Taybur's grasp, succeeding this time when the captain lowered him to the ground. The little king dashed off to the bathroom, towing 'Majesty' with him. Taybur let him go, smiling ruefully. He poked his head out the bedroom door, signalling a maid.

---()---

An hour and several bubbles later, Dunevon was clean. He was seated at a small table laden with breakfast items. He waited impatiently for his guardian to fill his plate, swinging his legs back and forth. Dunevon was sitting on a specially carved seat, which rested atop his chair. Taybur had requested it specially made after discovering Dunevon perching precariously on books and pillows in order to see over the table.

Taybur stood at ease as his charge tucked gleefully into his breakfast. He still had those documents sitting on his desk, unread from yesterday. Chances were that he would find twice that amount in his office today, news flying in from his many agents. It could never hurt to have too much information, particularly in the snakepit that was the Court. Still, he wished that there wasn't so much paperwork involved. After, he had reports to make to the regents. _Fun_. With Topabaw present, no doubt, ready to pounce at any moment. Taybur didn't understand how such an incompetent man had held such a vital post for so long. Someone ought to have assassinated him years ago, save everyone some grief. Then after _that_—

"Taybur?" His thoughts cut off, his gaze falling to rest on Dunevon. Crumbs and sauces were smeared around Dunevon's mouth and in his curls. Actually, there didn't seem to be many clean spaces on Dunevon's person. It looked like he was due for another bath, then.

"What is it, Dunevon?" The room was empty save for the two of them, three if you counted the bear. There were no servants to gawk and exclaim over Taybur's overt familiarity with the king. There was more than enough of that in the palace, heartless rumours flying back and forth about the captain of the King's Guard and his habits. Taybur steadfastly ignored the rumours, concentrating on doing his job competently so that his king could live as peaceful a life as he could. That meant acknowledging that Dunevon had a name, that he was a human being with thoughts and ideas.

Dunevon fidgeted, nibbling at his lip. Finally, he looked at Taybur. "Can...Can I play today? I don't want to go to lessons but I promise that I'll be good tomorrow and forever and ever but I really don't wanna go 'cause the tutors are mean and it's boring and Imajane says that trying to eddumate me is pointy so canIplease?" Dunevon looked pleadingly at his guardian, hoping against hope. Taybur frowned thoughtfully. He had always thought that Dunevon should have more time than he did to play and enjoy himself, but allowing him to skip lessons? Not only would he catch Hel from the tutors, not to mention the _regents_, there was also the problem of who was going to watch Dunevon. It wasn't like he could do it—he had his duties to attend to, after all. Still, looking at that hopeful face...how could he say no? Dunevon wasn't going to be a child forever and he should be able to have fun while he could. Bah. The documents could wait; so could the regents.

"Alright, Dunevon. Today we're going to have fun," Taybur said resolutely. Dunevon cheered, leaping from his perch to hug Taybur enthusiastically. "_Just_ for today, do you understand? Tomorrow you're going to go to your lessons and you'll be good, alright? Promise me."

Dunevon nodded happily, his smile stretching from ear-to-ear. Taybur returned the smile. "Good boy. Now, let's go get changed. You can bring majesty with you too." There wasn't time for another bath, but there was nothing a warm basin of water and some soap couldn't fix.

---()---

Rain pattered on the roof, underneath where Taybur and Dunevon sat. They had found refuge in a little-used courtyard, left to the weeds by the inhabitants of the palace. Indeed, weeds had taken advantage of the new-found freedom, but they were few compared to the flowers. A riotous blanket of colour lay before them, made of a multitude of flowers. They flourished here, choking out the weeds rather than the other way around. Dunevon had been awestruck upon seeing the courtyard. Taybur remembered his own reaction when he had first stumbled upon the accidental garden and laughed. They had spent a happily exhausting afternoon there, smelling flowers and playing. Taybur had never seen Dunevon so joyful. The little boy was exultant in this heady new freedom, as short as it might be. He had run and shrieked and rolled to his heart's content, always accompanied by his guardian. They had stopped for a rest when the heavy clouds had released their bounty onto their heads. They had run, laughing uproariously, heading for the cover of the roof.

Taybur gazed down at his little charge, who had fallen asleep leaning against the big man. He wished that the day could last forever, so that Dunevon would never have to stop smiling. The captain was well aware that this would likely be the only glimpse of freedom that Dunevon would ever see. How he wished that he could take Dunevon away from here, from a life chained to duty. If only...

Dunevon stirred, rubbing his eyes. He sat up, blinking owlishly, taking in the unfamiliar area. A happy grin spread over Dunevon's face, his mind registering where he was. He remembered: today had been a Special Day, like his birthday, but even better. Taybur had let him play today, instead of going to lessons. Dunevon decided that he liked playing with Taybur better than smelly old lessons. It wasn't fair being king. Why did he always have to go to lessons and sit on the throne? Why couldn't he play like he wanted to? Why couldn't Taybur be with him all the time, instead of leaving him with scary Imajane? He snuggled closer to his guardian, his only friend.

Taybur hugged Dunevon with one arm, patting his back soothingly. Dunevon sighed, hugging 'Majesty' to his chest. They both watched the rain slow, then stop altogether. The clean, relaxing smell of wet soil permeated the air. Petals dewed in rain droplets glinted as the sun peeked out from the clouds. A rainbow appeared in the distance, faint and ethereal.

"Look, Dunevon, a rainbow. Make a wish." Taybur pointed. Dunevon gasped, quickly scrunching his eyes up and clasping his hands in front of him. His mouth moved silently, speaking his pleas to whoever was listening. Taybur wondered what he was wishing for. Whatever it was, Taybur hoped with all his heart that Dunevon's wish would come true. He deserved one little wish, didn't he? Taybur knew what he wanted to wish for, but he knew that it could never be. He wanted for Dunevon to be happy, for Dunevon to smile always. He wanted Dunevon to know the love of a parent. He wanted Dunevon to be free to pursue his dreams; to be a carpenter, a sailor, anything his mind could think of. It could never be, but Taybur still hoped, yearned for a future that would never be.

Dunevon clambered onto Taybur, hugging as much of him as his tiny arms could reach. Taybur wrapped his arms around his king, squishing 'Majesty' in between. "Wanna know what I wished for?" Dunevon whispered into Taybur's ear.

"What did you wish for, Dunevon?" Taybur asked, as Dunevon wanted him to. He didn't really want to know. He knew that he could never make Dunevon's wish come true, no matter how much he prayed.

"I wished that you were my papa."

Taybur was silent. Dunevon wondered if he had heard him. Maybe if he tried again, louder... Suddenly, Dunevon felt something damp land on his head. Then another, and another—like rain, but warmer. It wasn't raining anymore and they were under a roof, so there couldn't be any rain falling on his head. Dunevon squeaked as Taybur tightened his hold on Dunevon slightly, holding him closer.

"If only you were my child. I wish—"


End file.
